


It's My Right to be Hellish

by alextheghostdrummer



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Communication, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Michael Guerin Being a Little Shit, Michael Guerin being an ADULT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alextheghostdrummer/pseuds/alextheghostdrummer
Summary: tales of communication and pda, jealous!michael and alex being constantly hit on
Relationships: Maria DeLuca & Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110
Collections: Home in your arms





	It's My Right to be Hellish

**Author's Note:**

> michael is for sure a jealous but not toxic boyfriend, and alex deserves all the praise!!  
> title based on "Jealous" by Nick Jonas, quite fitting   
> hope you like this one :)

Michael and Alex had been dating for the last couple of months. All in all, that was really fantastic news. 

They spent the last half year and, subsequently, all months before that mark, building a more solid foundation for their relationship, starting off as being friends and eventually sorting out their romantic feelings towards each other and finally working on a romantic relationship. As stated before: amazing news.

But, Michael still struggled with when and how to show his not-at-all-platonic affection to Alex, reaping the rotten fruits of his significant other’s years of abuse and mistreatment regarding his sexuality. It was not a matter of not knowing _how _to do it, obviously, even less about not wanting to display public affection, although, it had everything to do with how Alex would react to it and whether it would be welcomed or not. You see, Michael’s ego hasn’t been flaring up these days, there’s only so much rejection he can take from the love of his life in this lifetime.__

__Additionally, he wouldn’t want to overwhelm the man; truthfully the alien cowboy enjoyed being touched by the people closest to him, but he’s been a decade under the spell of one Alex Manes and him only, thus, whenever their skin barely grazed he felt the flames of burning passion erupt in his stomach. Needless to say, he absolutely loved being touched by the airman. Loved being the sole center of his attention. He knows Alex appreciates how they can touch without fear or hesitance in the solitude, when it’s just the two of them; how they trace every line, every curve, every muscle, every limb with the certainty that wasn’t so blunt before._ _

__Still as they exited the Crashdown, in public, moving in synchrony, step by step, Michael can’t help the anxiety flaring up his heart. The brush of the back of their hands sets off something in Michael’s brain. He, then, says:_ _

__“Y’know, we’ve been dating for two months now”, he pauses to search Alex’s face and he sees him give him a loving nod and smile proudly, “I- um, wanted to ask if y-you’d be ok with me holding you hand”  
The airman eyes him with a confused expression yet very amused, he arches a single brow and replies: “You know we’ve been past that stage for a while now, right? I mean, if you recall how you decided to wake me up this morning with your lips on my d-”_ _

__“Alright, alright”, Michael laughs as the memories of earlier flood him. Distinctively, he remembers the sound of his name in Alex’s moans. This sarcastic bastard. ”I mean, like in public, with all the small-minded town assholes looking” he tried to downplay the heaviness of the conversation._ _

__From the looks of it, he didn’t succeed: a frown had formed itself on Alex’s face, his eyes serious. In a matter of seconds, it seems to dawn on him: last time Michael attempted to take his hand, Alex flinched away from his grasp. He flinches now at the remembrance. Old habits die hard, and with Michael it adds a new level of trauma to it. Shared trauma. Of course Michael, ever loving and patient Michael, asked if he can be the one to initiate the PDA. Alex then, softens, fondness and love plastered across his face:_ _

__“Michael, you can touch me no matter where we are. Unless, I, in some way don’t look up for it. I trust that we have enough intimacy and spent enough shared time for you to identify when I’m not in the mood for it. And you can always ask me, okay?”, he reassured, portraying a gentle smile._ _

__His boyfriend nodded attentively. Michael, then, reaches for his hand and aborts it in the midst of it, proceeds to drape his arm over his shoulder, bringing their bodies closer together and smiles brightly, and Alex melts at the sight. The airman wraps his arm around his waist. “Okay”, Michael muttered against his ear, dropping kisses to his hair, his temple, his cheekbones, cheek and the corner of his mouth. A deeper shade of red colored Alex’s cheeks and Michael decided it was one of his favorite sights in the world._ _

__Michael seem to have categorized pretty quickly the moments when Alex’s expression gave away his refusal for physical contact from him: when he stirred, immersed in a nightmare, when it would probably startle him and when he was mad at him. The last one only lasted for a few minutes either way. In other circumstances, he welcomed the skin to skin contact from Michael, even leaned in to it._ _

__From stolen love-sick glances to a downright staring eye-fucking contest, from leaning his head onto Alex’s shoulder, to enveloping his waist, shoulders, chest, body with his own. Lacing fingers together, tracing features, resting foreheads together. From swaying back and forth pressed together to a romantic tune, to enthusiastic bear-hugs, lifting each other off the ground and swinging. Quick pecks to the sweet press of lips and ever so slightly brushing of tongues to desperate kisses that made their friends gag obnoxiously. All that and more, there was a wide spectrum of affection between the two of them. And Michael was fucking glad for it._ _

__With each passing day, Alex seemed to grow more confident in his own skin. A confidence that slipped into his fashion sense, hairstyle and overall demeanor. Alex was experimenting with colors, patterns and jewelry and Michael couldn’t remember the last time the airman stood this tall without involving his stern Air Force persona. He was proud. Plus, the man looked _good _, _really good _. And people all over seemed to agree on that._____ _

______He wasn’t proud, though, of how possessive he had become. Michael Guerin wasn’t a jealous partner, his wretched up-bringing and numerous stray love-affairs made sure of that. He was a man of logic, _dammit. _But there was absolutely nothing logical about the way he behaved when people dared to think about flirting with his boyfriend. How his chest puffed unconsciously like a male bird luring a female in a mating ritual, how he would be by Alex’s side in a blink of an eye when he saw inebriated strangers walking in his direction, how his gaze could burn the eyes that lingered for too long on Alex. Very rarely he felt like a rational person when it came to Alex Manes.___ _ _ _ _ _

________And Alex, by the way, thought this whole ordeal was endlessly amusing. Especially when he put his tongue down Alex’s throat anywhere and anytime someone made a move on him. The man had the audacity to laugh while he had said tongue down his throat. He said the new macho-cowboy-swagger dispute brought a new flavor to their relationship. _Jerk. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________This whole town should’ve noticed by now that they were a thing. Despite his many (ridiculous, he is well-aware) attempts to assert dominance, people would relentlessly flirt with the airman. Isobel blamed the new hairstyle and the tiny silver hoop on his ear for the aggressive flock attack. Yes, people, as in man and _women _, because some _people _don’t seem to get a hint. Alex would always politely decline any advances with flushed cheeks, something Michael would’ve thought adorable, except he is too busy blatantly rolling his eyes._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________In one of those nights of people ogling his man, Michael found himself plopped down on one of the wooden stools at the Wild Pony as Alex excused himself to go to the bathroom. Exasperated, he nurses a beer as Maria noticed the signs of an exhausted man who spent the whole evening trying to assert his territory._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Tired of barking at my costumers for flirting with your boyfriend?”, she queried playfully_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He scoffed, as if any of his efforts were fruitful. They never were._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Y’know,” she continued while drying up glasses, “You are really in love with him, aren’t you? Can’t believe took me so long to realize.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Michael immediately stilled, his nerves perking up. Maria sensed where his mind was going._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Relax, Guerin”, she softened her tone, “I’m not saying this to make you feel bad, it’s just I only realized how much you’re in love with him”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yeah”, he muttered his reply in a dream-like haze_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You know he feels the same, right? He might not be your side incessantly like an annoying puppy b-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hey!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“But”, she carried on despite his contests, “the way he looks at you says enough by itself”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The cowboy smiled despite himself_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I know. Thanks, Deluca”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The conversation ended as Alex simultaneously re-emerged, he looked and him, cocked his head towards the exit and said: “Ready to go?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Michael got up and both men said their goodbyes to Maria. As they left Maria noticed how much the atmosphere of her establishment changed when they weren’t around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Fucking love-sick puppies. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? concerns? feedback?


End file.
